


【求RP点梗三】⑨Before Sunset

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧【题材倾向】现代AU【出场人物】Celegorm，Aredhel，Fingon，Caranthir【配对组合】C//A	@柔柔【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年7月11日【总计字数】1320【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。因为是AU，所以一家和二家的孩子们之间只是同学关系，恩。





	【求RP点梗三】⑨Before Sunset

炎炎盛夏的烈日总是迟迟不肯西沉，整整一个小时，会议室依然暴露在西斜金色余晖的照耀下。小小的会议室没有电风扇，管理员也不肯借空调遥控器给他们，高温蒸得整个房间散发出了劣质家具熟悉的甲醛味。他们几组面试官，竟然没一部有红外遥控功能的手机，现在只能盯着被锁住的空调外壳发呆。要是没锁，他们定会把壳给掀了，直接按机箱内的按钮。凯勒巩起身去拧了拧窗框边的旋棒，白色的铁皮薄片纹丝不动。

“坏了。”他转头对另外两位同僚说。

“好热……”其中一位自暴自弃地倒在了宽大的讲台上。

“算了，赶紧开始吧。早面完早结束。”面试组长向站在门口的场务挥了挥手。

今天是学院学生会招新的日子，下一个是16号，离结束不远了。凯勒巩也不在意那些人到底叫什么，反正最后作出决定的还是组长，他只是个被硬拖来凑数的。他百无聊赖地翻看着他们投上来的电子简历，一张张颇有高中毕业证件照风范的脸。电脑的风扇突然高速转了起来，像是在强烈抗议越发闷热的环境。这也导致他们中没人想挪开座位，去拨一下墙边的灯开关，门口的那个场务也不知跑哪儿去了。阳光早已由金转红，现在几近被远处的地平线吞没，令这以棕色为基调的会议室显得更黑。

夜晚降临，只是片刻的功夫。

“16号。”组长喊道。

或许只是个巧合，他听到门口轻盈的脚步声，便不由自主地抬了头。没什么特别的理由，窗外的昏影朦胧地勾勒出来者一半的脸庞。刚刚盯着电脑屏幕看了半天的眼睛，竟没来得及适应屋内偏暗的环境。他不由得希望太阳可以再升起一些，但也无需过于明亮，就恰恰是在那金红褪去前的那一秒。

“哈哈，你什么时候成散文家了？”隔天，在黑街一隅吃着烤串的芬巩和卡兰希尔毫不留情地笑。

“你们走开！”凯勒巩恼火地锤了下桌子。

“可以，你买单就行。”芬巩向卡兰希尔使了个眼神，他俩抓起剩下的烤串装作要走。

“哎呀，不是。你们坐下听我说完。”凯勒巩觉得大夏天晚上在街边吃烧烤简直活受罪，当时谁提出这个馊主意来的。

“不不，我们跟掉进恋爱坑的人没什么好说。”卡兰希尔把他们三人空杯都满上。

“她进来的时候，我整个人都蒙了！这次绝对是实话！”

“不不，你上次也是这么说的……话说回来，我妹昨天好像也去学生会面试了。”芬巩翻出手机看昨晚家群的聊天记录。

“不会就是你妹妹吧。”凯勒巩半开玩笑地说，卡兰希尔好奇地凑过去看手机。

“哇，你这花花公子，竟敢打我妹妹注意！我和Turvo绝不会放过你的！小心Turvo把你丢进黄沙里和水泥。”卡兰希尔闻言，拍着凯勒巩的肩大笑起来。

凯勒巩决定先不理睬自己的同僚和兄弟，夹了几片生里脊搁在空空如也的烤盘上：“吃完就自己放，别老让我烤。”

“我还以为Turvo会把你捆去做地基呢。”卡兰希尔补刀。

“哟，Turvo要把谁捆去打地基？”一个明亮的女生在烧烤党们背后响起，“嘿，哥你竟然自己偷跑出来吃好吃的，都不喊我。咦？你不是……”雅瑞希尔还在想着是哪儿看到过这张脸，芬巩下意识地就护住了自家好妹妹。

凯勒巩不慌不忙地整了整衣领，起身道：“你好，这位美丽的女士，想必你还记得我们昨天有见过面，”他向雅瑞希尔伸出手，“我是凯勒巩，很高兴认识你。”

雅瑞希尔把自家老哥按回了凳子上，伸手回握：“很高兴认识你，学长。大概是昨晚光线太暗，没想到你还挺白。”

“不，那一定是因为Moryo在他边上。”芬巩说完，大笑起来。


End file.
